STAY GREEN ~Mijuku na Tabi wa Tomaranai~
Romanized Title STAY GREEN ~Mijuku na Tabi wa Tomaranai~ Japanese Title STAY GREEN ~未熟な旅はとまらない~ English Title STAY GREEN ~Can't Stop this Juvenile Journey~ Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Romaji Stay Green me no sameru green Stay Green owaranai green egao no ura ni nani ga aru kokoro kawari kakushitosu kizutsukenai tame dake kai hakkiri itte kurete ii yo "otona ni nare yo" tte boku wo miorosu kedo waraeruyo kodawari sutete itta dake darou bureikou na love misete okure Pray to yourself ketsu makurou saikou na love doko ni aruno yo mijyuku na tabi wa tomaranai saigou made Stay Green... yattara sunao ni unazuite heiwa da nante mie wo hatte sono uchi omae wa muchiuchi shou mae mo ushiro mo susumenai dekiai no michi ni shika ashi wo fumi irenai sono shoubun tamani wa daijina hito wo okorashite goran yo bureikou na love misete okure Pray to yourself ketsu makurou saikou na love doko ni aruno yo ayamachi kurikaeshitemo saigou made Stay Green... mada mada aru manabu koto shinpi ni michita sekai wo ikou bureikou na love misete okure Pray to yourself ketsu makurou saikou na love doko ni aruno yo aonisai demo kamawanai yo saigou made Stay Green... Stay Green me no sameru green (Aonisai de ii yo) Stay Green owaranai green Japanese 笑顔のうらに 何がある 心変わり 隠し通す 傷付けないためだけかい はっきり言ってくれていいよ オトナになれよってボクを見下ろすけど 笑えるよ こだわり捨てていっただけだろ 無礼講なLOVE 見せておくれ PRAY TO YOURSELF ケツまくろう 最高なLOVE どこにあるのよ 未熟な旅はとまらない 最期まで STAY GREEN やたら素直にうなずいて 平和だなんて見栄を張って そのうちオマエは ムチウチ症 前も後ろも進めない できあいの道にしか 足を踏み入れない そんな性分 たまには大事な人を 怒らしてごらんよ 無礼講なLOVE 見せておくれ PRAY TO YOURSELF ケツまくろう 最高なLOVE どこにあるのよ 過ちを繰り返しても 最期まで STAY GREEN まだまだある 学ぶこと 神秘に満ちた 世界を行こう 無礼講なLOVE 見せておくれ PRAY TO YOURSELF ケツまくろう 最高なLOVE どこにあるのよ 青二才でも構わないよ 最期まで STAY GREEN English Stay green—a green that wakes you up Stay green—a green that doesn't end What is it that lies behind your smile? Always concealing changes of heart Is it for the sake of not getting hurt? It's all right to tell me clearly "Be a grown up" You're looking down on me, it's laughable Didn't you say you'd thrown away prejudice? Free and easy love, show it to me Pray to yourself, change your attitude Where does the best kind of love exist? Can't stop this juvenile journey To the end, stay green Sometimes nodding obediently, Pretending to be peaceful and the like You're there, stiffened in place, Unable to move forward or backward Having the nature to simply take the ready-made path Sometimes, it upsets those who care about you Free and easy love, show it to me Pray to yourself, change your attitude Where does the best kind of love exist? Even though you always make mistakes... To the end, stay green There are still many things to learn Let's go into this world filled with mysteries Free and easy love, show it to me Pray to yourself, change your attitude Where does the best kind of love exist? Don't mind so much about being the immature one To the end, stay green Stay green—a green that wakes you up (It's fine to be green) Stay green—a green that doesn't end